


大学paro车

by fasolinline



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, student Sam/Professor Dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: 只是个拖拉机





	大学paro车

大学paro SD【maybe 车】

San推开门的时候Dean正在对着空调大吼大叫。  
“Hey hey hey 冷静点，Dean，它只是坏掉了。”  
Sam就像以前一样熟练地安抚着Dean，把他的小教授送到椅子里，然后扭头看了一眼接受了Dean不少谩骂的停机的空调。  
“空调坏了？”  
Dean抓起手边的笔转了转，然后把可怜的笔拍在桌上。  
“现在很热，Sammy，这破玩意就这么坏掉了。”  
Sam咬着嘴唇看着他。  
Dean停了一下又说：“我和办公室报修过了，就是没人来修。”  
虽然为了自己亲爱的哥哥修空调而翘掉一节要修学分的课这种事很离谱，但Sam十分乐意。  
现在是盛夏，Dean怕热怕到没了冷气随时会死去的模样坐在那儿指着这个年岁不小的空调骂骂咧咧。  
Sam替哥哥擦了一下几百年没用过的电扇，让乳白色的扇叶嗡嗡地转了起来。  
“将就一下。”  
Dean把实验服垫在实验桌上一屁股坐了上去，心不在焉地搅动着烧杯，明黄色的液体浑浊地滚动，眼睛黏在弟弟身上。  
Sam蹲在拆开了外壳的空调面前，头发掉下一缕摇来晃去，身上逐渐浸出汗，从牛仔裤到短袖都被肌肉拉扯的紧绷起来。  
他甚至没注意到今早Sammy离开家的时候抓了一件酒红色的衣服。  
空气里蝉和电流一起合奏着。  
Dean伸出舌头缓慢地舔过嘴唇。  
小时候的Sam不是这样的，又瘦又矮，声音细的像小鹿斑比，老是黏着他跑来跑去。  
Dean记得那是Sam高一的暑假。  
他窜了12公分，每天清晨开始跑步健身，衣服一次又一次更换，笑声变得像厚重的石块互相磨刮。  
从某一天晚上开始Dean喜欢听着安静的深夜里Sam和他用气音说话，喜欢等着电话另一头的大男孩先说“hey”，喜欢一言不发听着他的弟弟絮絮叨叨从电流中穿来失真的每一个音节。  
Sam.  
“我搞不懂它，Dean，这个空调像是老化坏掉了也像是跳闸……”  
Dean漫不经心地哼了一声，继续看着Sam.  
他的弟弟用手掌根部蹭了一下自己鼻尖，圆溜溜的汗水顺着手腕消失在表带里。  
Dean实在是太爱Sam从一只小鹿斑比变成Baratheon的雄鹿*这个过程了。  
他甚至能清楚地记得每一次性爱。  
最开始Sam还心惊胆战的，发尾打着卷儿，小心地拂过他的身体，在他一次两次三次的催促里缓慢地挪动着，好像他是什么珍宝，贵重的无法玷污。柔软的舌尖在那天晚上的大雨里湿滑而青涩，沉入耳骨的一声声“dean”就像水珠敲打在芭蕉上一样敲在他和那雨林一样湿热的心上。  
那也是夏天。  
后来Sam变得熟练，他们在床上沙发上车里厨房的餐桌上，Dean享受那种Sam依恋又病态的控制欲。  
他的弟弟就是个矛盾体，高大却可爱，强势又胆怯，爱他，但更喜欢蹂躏他。  
Dean取乐于占据上风。  
Sam有时候听话的就像曾经的那只小鹿斑比。  
头发留长了的弟弟躺着，Dean握着他的手臂，在他身上为所欲为，直到自己晕头转向地说“fuck me，Sammy，fuck me”，他身下的黑豹才会缓缓直起匍匐许久的腰线，然后精确地咬住自己的咽喉把自己拆吃入腹。  
That‘s Sam.  
Dean放下了饱受折磨的烧杯，看了一眼门。  
“Sammy.”  
Sam喘着气应了一声。  
“别急，Dean，快修好了。”  
“你刚刚门锁了吗？“  
Sam抬起头，头发摇摆在眼上，他用手背刮了一下下巴。  
“应该没有？”  
“算了，别管那个。”  
Sam直起身露出困惑的表情，Dean已经三两下扒掉了自己的T恤。  
两个人对视了一秒。  
“你是来还是不来？”  
Sam吞了口口水，Dean颇有些恼火地翻了一个白眼，从实验台上跳了下来又扯掉了自己的牛仔裤。  
“Mr.Winchester，Pro.Winchester现在叫你过来。”  
他的学生慢慢站起来，拖着依旧吃惊的步子靠近Dean。  
就像被磁铁吸引拉扯着。  
Dean的确是磁铁。  
在两个人都没有反应过来之前，嘴唇已经互相渗透着对方炎热的呼吸，Sam扣住哥哥的腰，指尖未被擦拭的空调污迹在Dean的腰窝上留下经过的黑印。  
Dean双手握过去定住Sam的头，手指钻进柔软蓬松轻微汗湿的头发里。  
Sam正在追寻他的舌尖，Dean一遍遍舔舐对方的嘴唇，两个人的腰撞在一起，Sam挤进他的两腿之间磨蹭，Dean嘤咛了两下偏过头去卷上Sam的耳垂。  
最终Dean放弃了猫捉老鼠的游戏，主动把舌头缠上Sam的贝齿，他的恋人发出一声喟叹。  
“Dean…”  
“Shhh—”  
始作俑者解开了Sam的腰带，Dean只是稍微用力就把他的弟弟拧过去靠在实验台上，空气里黏糊糊的都是两个人的呼吸。Sam呼吸粗重地看着Dean在时间凝固的时候不疾不徐地蹲下去，跪在地上，扯掉了他的裤子。  
“Jesus…Dean…”  
他的哥哥隔着内裤用鼻尖猫一样拱了拱已经抬起头的小兄弟，Sam抓着试验台哽了一声，Dean冲着他扬起一个坏笑。  
“下午还有课吗，Sammy girl？”  
“没…没有……”  
“Great.”  
湿润的口腔隔着拳击内裤包裹上来，Sam颤抖起来伸手揉乱Dean的头发，让金棕色随意支棱起来。  
Dean伸出了舌头，在内裤上轻轻抬动勾了一下，Sam抽气，一声“bro”哽在喉咙里半进不出。  
Dean实在是太熟练了。  
他清楚弟弟的每一个细节，每一个弱点，每一丝破碎的念想和飘摇着的对自己的爱意。  
Sam太容易被看透了，当他情动的时候。  
年轻的教授隔着内裤含住Sam的阴茎，再柔软的布料此时也粗粝的过分，Sam仰着脖子呻吟，手不自觉地摁着Dean的脑袋试图让他继续深入。  
舌尖灵活地像条蛇，它清楚地记得每一条纹路和敏感点，Dean自得其乐。  
“Dean…shit，Dean……”  
Sam沙哑的声音正如米尔寇的诱惑言语*，而Dean就是被这污浊欲望所动摇的瓦尔妲的群星*。  
最终Dean撩拨足够，像一只餍足的雀鸟，握着弟弟的腰直起背，手流连而上，最后摁在眼前的人薄而干涩的嘴唇上。  
“Ready now？”  
他的小黑豹眼中浓雾弥漫，贪婪膨胀着。  
Sam选择闭上眼，寻着隐约的甜腻和脑海深处的记忆吻住Dean丰满迷人的嘴唇。  
他在屈服于性欲之前就早已被兄长璀璨的虹膜和耀眼的灵魂拖拽入无法自拔的深渊。  
闷热持续暴涨，Dean带着轻微的喜悦抚摸Sam在汗水里发亮的身躯，他从对方滚热的温度里感觉到令人战栗的冰凉，这甚至能让他冷静下来，然后陷入更浓郁的性奋。  
Sam始终不肯松开Dean柔软的唇舌，他就像嗜甜的小孩，对哥哥完美的舌头穷追不舍。  
追求刺激的那一个厌烦了身上的空虚，他甚至没有多余的弹跳就跪到了实验台上，扒下Sam的内裤然后拿起他身边白色的长褂，推开了Sam之后在他面前抖了抖。  
“帮我穿上。”  
Sam吸气，随机露出很小孩子一样的笑。  
“Oh，Dean，你永远乐此不疲。”  
“因为我的做爱对象是你，bitch.”  
Dean还没有等来Sam的“Jerk”，就已经被他扯下了内裤套上实验服狠狠揉捏圆润的臀部。  
他试图呻吟，色情的音调又被弟弟一个不留的吞进嘴里，双手感受着鼓动的背肌，Dean颤抖着催促Sam赶紧操进来。  
“磨蹭什么！你还是处男吗？！”  
Sam停顿了一下，两个人贴着鼻尖磨蹭：“我想玩，你得满足你的小鹿斑比，Dean.”  
再一次的，Dean没有来得及说些什么，Sam骨感十足的手指已经揉开了他软嫩的穴口侵犯进去，顺着熟悉无比的路线蛮横地巡视它的监管区域。  
Dean猛抽一口气然后牙齿磕在Sam的锁骨上，像被抽去了脊梁似的瘫软在弟弟怀里，扭动着要往下坐，嘴里哼糊着不知道在说些什么。  
“舒服么？你湿漉漉的，Dean，我想就这样操射你，好么？哥哥？”  
Dean因为Sam最后的称呼剧烈地哽咽了一下，浑身战栗着，呻吟飘忽不定，胸前的乳头硬的发痛，一边试着往Sam身上蹭过去一边呢喃他的名字。  
“Sammy…Sammy……please……”  
他乖顺的弟弟用两只手指撑开他的穴口又缩回，重复着直到Dean羞愧的叫停，才恢复了匀速的抽插。  
指尖每一次都巧妙地刮过另Dean失声尖叫的点，然后搓捻一下，得意洋洋地褪去，再潮水般涌上来，将他以快感淹没。  
Sam喜欢dirty talk，他爱死了Dean听完他的话之后粉红色的脖颈和抖动的乳尖，水绿的眼睛眯着，却情潮汹涌的望进他眼里，嘴唇微分开着舌尖刮到牙齿，阴茎紧贴着自己的，实验服的边缘蹭在胯骨上摇荡，血脉喷张。  
Sam永远喜欢亲吻Dean，从他口中夺取氧气，交换着津液，搅动唇舌的同时搅乱他精明的思绪。  
Dean不过一会儿因为难以忍受的连续快感射在Sam的腹肌上，酥软地几乎呼吸不上来，吟哦着找寻Sam抽出来的手指，然后在上面落下调皮的蜻蜓点水般的吻。  
“嗯…你进步了，Sammy girl.”  
Sam用手指专心玩弄覆盖在实验服下的乳尖，漫不经心地拉扯和按压之间回答Dean的话。  
“我每天都在想着怎么更快的操哭你，怎么办呢，Dean？”  
Dean把胸膛往前送，吸着气。  
“你原来不是这样的，Sammy.”  
“我太爱你了，Dean.”  
Sam托住哥哥的臀，甚至不费什么力气就缓缓推了进去。  
“你知道，我只想把你关在家里，从早干到晚，如果你必须要上课，那就带着震动棒，内裤都别穿，夹着我的精液，在实验室里艰难地走来走去，弯下腰的时候把呻吟吐进学生耳朵里，这样他们就能知道，这个年轻帅气的教授原来是个淫荡的婊子，他弟弟的婊子。”  
Sam一个字一个字的把这句话呼入Dean的嘴中，感受着他颤抖的身体和迷蒙的带泪的眼睛，抽插的频率在不知不觉里加快。  
Dean因为快感而完全忽视了如何压抑自己的声音，在巨浪滔天的快感里他只是一叶小舟，上下摇晃的厉害却完全无法反抗着刺激的快意。  
如果他死了，那他这辈子就是被Sam Winchester这个人操死的。  
Sam每一次都像用手时一样完整的碾过Dean的那一个点，松软潮湿的后穴因为刚刚的一席话收紧，舒爽的感觉让他差点就缴械投降。  
电风扇嗡嗡嗡的在耳边催促。  
别停，别停。  
操他，让他怀孕。  
让他永远有自己的味道。  
让他永远无法逃离这场性爱。  
让他永无终了。  
Sam突然在一瞬间的停顿里腾出一只手握住Dean的阴茎，熟练的揉搓了两下就再次引起了他的尖叫。  
“FUCK！SAMMY！！！”  
Dean被那个宽大的手掌包裹住的刹那眼前发黑，血液奔腾着流向腹部，在血管里欢叫喧嚣。  
耳朵里除了Sam粗重的呼吸之外就是不知来源的轰鸣，Dean去寻找弟弟的嘴唇，手捧着他的脸慢慢亲吻，在急风骤雨的抽插之中意外迟缓地吻着，轻柔又平缓。  
Sam知道，Dean每一次这样，都到达了性爱的边缘。  
他的感官舒展到了极致，他即将释放。  
“Hey，Dean，hey……”Sam继续抚慰着他的阴茎，拥有笔茧的手指来回撸动，然后停在Dean的前端：“等我？”  
Dean迷迷糊糊地应着，贴着Sam嘴唇的嘴角勾起来，眼睛闪亮。  
“I love you，Sammy.”  
Sam呛了一声，汹涌而出的那一刻揽住Dean的背回吻他，感受喷薄到自己小腹的热度，那相对起燥热的空气来说是极端的凉。  
“So do I.”  
Dean弯起眉眼，稍有些无力地用手指卷了卷Sam的头发。  
“早点回家吧？”  
Sam依旧喘着气，打出一个可爱的嗝。  
“嗯？”  
“你说想把我摁在玻璃窗上操到失禁的。”  
“Dean——”

-FIN-


End file.
